


Эльфу больше (не) наливать

by Blatella_Germanica



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Gen, Philosophy, Songfic, Философия, ангст, нецензурная лексика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica
Summary: -перенос работы с фикбука-Небольшие зарисовки - ответы из текстового аска.Во-о-от сюда можно что-нибудь спросить, если захочется: https://vk.com/topic-152539550_38205253А вообще, советую по-любому туда заглянуть, потому что там появляются арты, музыкальные подборки и тексты "вне формата", в общем, все то, что сюда никак





	1. Дятлы

Если бы кто-нибудь накануне сказал ему, что пробуждение не самым ранним утром произойдёт в колючих объятиях ежевичного куста с желанием вывернуться наизнанку под ним же, ничего удивительного Седрик бы в этом не нашёл: не нужно было обладать даром предвидения, чтобы знать, какие последствия ждут преступающих границы своих возможностей.   
Нещадно впивающиеся в тело маленькие колючки нынче были плетьми, что истязали тело эльфа до самых костей, но несравнимы они были в своей жестокости с тем, что вытворяла сейчас где-то в трёх метрах над его головой красноголовая птица на дереве. 

Тук. Тук-тук. 

На нос слетели щепки. 

"Вот же дятел," — мелькнула справедливая мысль в голове, раскалывающейся на две половинки как скорлупа ореха, так что Седрик, в нынешнем состоянии слишком доверяя этому ощущению, даже прихватил ее руками с обеих сторон — на всякий случай. Взмахнул ногой в надежде, что этот вялый жест будет воспринят птицей как вежливая просьба съебаться куда-нибудь в другое место, скривился в очередной раз: он был готов поклясться, что знает, каково дерьмо на вкус. 

Тук-тук. 

Звук рвущейся ткани и резкая утренняя прохлада леса у самого колена не порадовали, но из плена куста Aen Seidhe высвободился только ценой этой малой жертвы, полный решимости вернуться на пост до восхода солнца и с удивительным рвением выдергивая из колючек свои старые лук и колчан. Такое временное ограничение сейчас было единственным, что могло бы походить на элемент сказочной истории, в которую перегар, неровный шаг и используемый лексикон главного героя этого повествования вписывались едва ли. 

Рывком была содрана с соседнего куста спелая ягода ежевики, одна из немногих спрятавшихся за листьями и колючими лозами, та, что не могли заметить люди; скрашивая тошнотворный вкус во рту, она стала едва заметной ложкой мёда в бочке дегтя - факт ее наличия радовал. Ещё одна. И ещё. Словно сам лес сберёг для него эту терпкую усладу, укрыв от выискивающего взора крестьян, а теперь делился и мало-мальски помогал в возвращении к трезвому состоянию. 

Тук-тук. Тук. 

Вот и край деревни. Желание проживать ещё один день осталось где-то в колючих кустах, а поиски его ничего бы не дали. Впрочем, Седрику было уже безразлично, ровно как на занозу в ладони, оставшуюся после попыток влезть по лестнице, последняя из которых оказалась удачной. Вероятно, скоро кто-нибудь принесет ему завтрак – свежий хлеб, по меньшей мере. Теперь он хотя бы был, как и крыша над головой, а кто ему это дал – дело второе. Большой любви к людям он не питал никогда, но с годами и вражда казалась лишенной смысла, прежние идеи потеряли свои краски, что были так ярки ещё каких-то несколько десятилетий назад, а существование в качестве сторожа для людей стало спокойнее, чем бытие их убийцей и объектом охоты. 

Игра в бесконечные прятки надоела, стала скучна и неинтересна, и Седрик просто из неё вышел. Удивительно, но ставить ловушки не на dh'oine оказалось не менее занимательно.


	2. Хвост белки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Бывших белок не бывает. На чьей ты стороне?

– Давно то было. Не ходил по тутошним лесам ни один человек…   
Далеко не молодой и едва ли приятный тонкому слуху голос деревенского старосты лишь фоном отдавался в голове. Разбавляемый треском костра, он разбивал безмолвие, что соблюдали иные собравшиеся здесь ради ощущения общности и своеобразного, привычного многим уюта.   
«Что ни день – одни и те же байки».   
– …и спаса от чудищ-ш не найти было…   
Длинной веточкой, зажатой в пальцах, Седрик поковырял землю под ногами, вырисовывая бессмысленные завитки. Столь же бессмысленные, как и его пребывание здесь, в кругу у огня. До острых ушей продолжал доноситься рассказ, а эльф не мог в очередной раз не задаться вопросом, что он тут делает. Чего ждёт? Нет, скорее, ждёт ли чего-то вообще? Едва ли. Вероятно, лишь оттягивает очередную встречу с бутылкой, отвлекаясь на деревенские россказни, которым на самом деле внимает с куда меньшим интересом, чем потрескивающим в пламени сухим веткам.   
Узор на земле терял свою четкость: под монотонные звуки, издаваемые человеком, Седрик прикрыл глаза, лишаясь последних остатков бодрости; голос же обретал мелодию и потек медленной рекой слов, не проскальзывал обрывками, а обретал формы и вырисовывал их слушателю. От такой перемены речи – и, к тому же, ее содержания – лучник улыбнулся и даже приподнял голову, дав веточке выпасть из расслабленной руки.   
И ярче заиграло пламя перед ним, рассеивая мрак позднего вечера, лежавшего на и без того не самом светлом лесу, в глуши которого был сокрыт небольшой лагерь.   
– …и не было забыло то место, где пролилась кровь.   
«Это я уже тоже слышал», – с усмешкой Седрик уселся удобнее на холодном камне возле дерева. Камень, ровный и в некотором плане удобный, наверняка был из тех обломков руин, что уже навряд ли смогут много поведать о прошлом Народа Гор.   
К слову, немногочисленные представители этого самого народа, окружившие единственный источник тепла и света, как всегда источали лишь молчание и спокойствие. По крайней мере, внешнее; чьи-то взгляды были направлены на рассказчика, иные – сосредоточенно и словно ищуще – сквозь него. Только вот бывшему их сподвижнику дышать стало как-то легче – из-за того ли, что здесь не били в нос сушеная рыба и самогон? А может, это лишь был глоток воздуха в перерыве меж работой, которой конца не было? Как всегда: глоток – утро – пост. Разница в жизни с людьми оказалась лишь в доступности несколько иного, более материального глотка, легко избавлявшего не только от проявления ненавистного дара, но и от элементарных, нужных способностей.   
Верно. Невелико было различие. Немного было потеряно.   
Дрогнула картина перед глазами, ситуэты на миг подернулись белесой дымкой.   
«Словно было что терять».   
Ночь опустится на Флотзам и лес возле, сменится дозор, тоже не несущий смысла: ожидаемый враг с большей вероятностью будет спокойно ночевать в теплой постели, пока многие из скоя’таэлей не сомкнут глаз и не сведут взора со своего леса. Никто из собратьев не поймет абсурдности своего дела, никто не признает бессмысленность этой «битвы» и свое поражение. А один из них, безмолвно принимающий их глупость и слепоту, в который раз последует, как и все, любому приказу и бросится с головой в новую битву, тщетно закрывая глаза на лишь ему одному известный исход оной.   
Ради того, чтобы вечером вернуться в более уютный круг у огня и попробовать найти и ухватить давно потерянное чувство умиротворения. Ради дома под небом.   
Усыпляемый тихим голосом, эльф предпочел откинуться на дерево и в тот же миг провалился в пустоту позади, заставившую его повторно проснуться непосредственно перед самим ударом о землю. Тут же дала знать о себе боль в спине, выбившая на момент весь воздух – она же и открыла ему глаза на ясное темное небо над Биндюгой.   
Вернувший прежний тембр голос заглушили неприятные шутливые замечания крестьян, направленные, видимо, в адрес рухнувшего с бревна лучника, который никакого интереса к подначкам не выказывал.   
«Да вы задрали уже», - мысль не была высказана вовремя: dh'oine немного времени потратили на нелепые шутки и наконец оставили Седрика без своего непрошеного внимания. А тот единственный, что склонился над ним, человеком не был.   
Взгляд второго эльфа обеспокоено изучал лежащего. Спускать ноги с бревна Седрик не торопился, внимательно следя за тем, как пригнувшийся ещё ближе втягивает носом воздух у его лица, и ведя кончиками пальцев по старому поясу в поиске.   
– Да, мечтал всю жизнь о том, чтобы меня другой эльф целовал, – съязвил он настолько равнодушным голосом, что иронию мог уловить только достаточно хорошо знающий этого любителя выпивки. Тем не менее, чересчур любопытного Сегерима такое заявление заставило отпрянуть и довольно громко послать "бывшего" скоя’таэля на те самые три, что у последнего вызвали разве что широкую удовлетворенную улыбку. – Если так интересно, я трезв. Почти что. Пока что.   
Ответом был вздох: мало кто в деревне не привык к тому, что трезвостью этого эльфа можно было считать состояние до «в хлам».   
– Ну так тогда чего ты?   
– Да ничего, – пальцы нашли, что искали: беличий хвост, прицепленный к потрепанному поясу, своей мягкостью успокоил и остановил пробегающие перед глазами образы прошлого, настоящего, грядущего, а взгляд Седрика устремился обратно в темноту неба. Неба, под которым здесь жили dh'oine, в лесу – Aen Seidhe. Народ, по большей части так и не понявший близкой гибели и забывший о жизни без войны. Который нуждался в каждой крупице помощи, не обмалвливаясь об этом.   
"Вольно заплутавший в лесах и ошибках. Только из леса выбраться легче».   
– Ничего, – повторил он с улыбкой, прячущей волнение, чувствуя, как сон – или все же видение? – приходит снова. – Заскучал.


	3. Холодная беседа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Любимый алкоголь?

Трупы. Кого привлекают трупы? Верно – трупоедов, а если уточнять – накеров, гнильцов, о чьем месте обитания обычно дает знать тошнотворно сладкий запах разлагающейся плоти.   
Трупы солдат в лесу возле Флотзама привлекали ещё кое-кого. Мягким неслышным шагом эльф обходил место неудачной стоянки солдат из фактории, от которых остались разве что безвольные тела, еще держащиеся на своих местах. По крайней мере, одно из них точно.   
– Стрел много, да? – слышит его кто-то или нет, Седрика не волновало. Все равно на вопрос довольно доходчиво отвечали два изрешеченных тела – нужно было лишь уметь прочитать.   
Камень, поддетый носком, подскочил и влетел в давно потухшие обугленные сучья. Разводить в ночи костёр было равносильно приветствуию лесу, укрывающему опасность: мы жертвы глупости, мы здесь, мы ищем своей погибели.   
Не с первого раза поддалась рывку неживая рука человека, сжимавшая доселе недопитую бутылку. Забрав у мертвеца уже ненужную последнему вещь, эльф приложился к горлу бутылки и тут же отплевался.   
– Пиво, серьезно? – однако теперь Седрик сделал полноценный глоток, чуть морщась от пустой, совершенно безвкусной горечи. Судя по всему, Вызима. Никогда там не научатся хмель варить, подумалось ему. – А получше ничего принести не судьба была?   
Солдат не промолвил ни слова, а взгляд его стеклянных глаз все так же был направлен на древко, наискось торчащее из его же груди.   
– У тебя что? – это был тон отсутствия надежды на что-то лучшее, но не потерянного любопытства: теперь жертвой спроса стал второй солдат, дугой лежащий на земле; спину его подпирали уткнувшиеся в сырую землю стрелы, торчащие насквозь и чудом не переломившиеся под весом массивной туши. Было что изъять и у этого покойника, и находка даже порадовала – по сравнению с первым разочарованием, самогон был даже приятнее.   
– Раньше, – умолкать эльф не собирался – он только начал, и даже нашел себе удобное место между одиноких, правда, холодеющих далеко не от одиночества, людей, – толку с вас было хоть немного, а нынче и спирт зажимаете.   
Может быть, солдат фыркнул бы, дескать, самими от такого не сладко, но человек остался нем. Наверное, стрелы мешали.   
– Молчишь? Правильно, молчи… – бутылка из-под гадкого пива, теперь уже пустая, вернулась прямо в безжизненную хватку своего прежнего владельца. – Потому что… – подошла очередь второй находки, и самогон обжег горло, но что важнее – начал прижигать лишние, ненужные мысли, – мало того, что как вода с дерьмом, так ещё и... мало.   
Лежачему было бы впору встать, сказать о том, что самим мало, но нет. Не в этот раз. А в частности для этого dh’oine – уже никогда. 

Нужно было ещё. Найденное было только началом на этот день, так, разогревом перед штурмом возможных стен видений, что постараются разлучить их жертву и верное течение времени и событий.   
Водка не так горька, как знание и нежеланное опережение. И если уж выбирать между похмельной болью на всю голову и болью сердца от потери сладкого неведения, то приносимое зелёным змием было очевидным выбором. При этом не так уж важен был факт, что страдала не только пьяная голова – порой приключения активно находились на неё, а следы оставляли на всем теле памятью, которая Седрика уже все равно ничему не учила. Вопрос был лишь в скорости: день напролет проводить с бутылкой слабых настоек у рта и ненадежно держать позиции, или заглушиться крепкой махакамской – а её ещё пойти сыщи – и на месте хлопнуться: надежно, проверено, удобно, быстро. Но даже слишком.   
Там отпил, тут подобрал, вечером достал пару бутылок, а заодно и кого-нибудь своим перегаром – и день уступил вечеру; и гадко на языке, потом и мыслям противно, зато как же спокойно. Седрик охотно бы побаловал себя краснолюдской медовухой или вином крепким, только то все лишь сладкая вода для напасти, что он каждый раз так старается выжечь.   
– Ненавижу, – вторая бутылка со стуком приземлилась возле молчаливого трупа, брошенная через плечо уже уходящим эльфом. – Ещё приносите.


	4. ..из-под снега

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Не думал отпустить усы уже? Ты единственный эльф у которого хоть что-то растет под носом.

– Ох ты ж твою за ногу. 

Казалось бы, всем уже было пора привыкнуть к тому, что Седрик называл сменой образа и повиновением желанию природы, а на деле было следствием неумеренного пристрастия к спиртному в сочетании с ленью. К тому, что выглядело, как...   
Много эпитетов можно было подобрать тому, на что теперь был похож бывшая «белка». Люди могли бы окрестить его неестественно высоким краснолюдом, краснолюд, услышав подобное, не преминул бы оскорбиться и подобрать меткое слово на родном языке, проведя в своем изречении сходство со срамными местами, случайный эльф, услышавший такие речи краем острого уха, промолчал бы, не выдав своего мнения по поводу этих слов, но то всё лишь «бы». Всей деревней Седрика по красоте сравнивали с испражнениями, обнаруживающими себя на земле теплой весной.   
– Страшный, как говно из-под снега.   
– Спасибо, – находился невозмутимый ответ завистникам, ведь что ему были их грубые слова и якобы дружеские советы, подкрепленные доводами, когда стало ненадобно обриваться – просто потому, что в один момент надоело. Просто потому, что найти аргументы «за», оправдания и придумать с десяток отговорок было легче, чем поскрести ножиком под носом.   
Просто потому, что он мог.   
– Что? – терпение, подумал Седрик, снося на себе взгляд молодого эльфа, просто терпение. Всё приходит со временем – понимание, принятие, безразличие. Но пока ему даже не дали насладиться ранним, холодным утром на берегу туманной реки, где теперь стояли только они двое. Утро пахло сыростью, обещавшей обернуться неслабым дождём, и это не очень радовало. – Отстань, Сегерим, у меня дела, – то ли пытаясь подтвердить серьезность своих намерений и планов на день, то ли для принятия более воинственного вида, он выхватил из-за спины свой лук и потянул тетиву, что тут же сорвалась с дрожащих пальцев. Выпущенное из рук оружие упало наземь, и Седрик молча изучал его взглядом, прикидывая в уме, стоит ли поднятие лука его усилий.   
– Пусть среди твоих дел, – настойчивый высокий голос подгонял желание очутиться поближе к лесу и подальше отсюда, – окажется и приведение себя в порядок.   
– Порядок относителен, оценка неоднозначна, мир обманчив… – нисколько не смущаясь своего отражения, эльф задумчиво уставился в мутную речную воду. Оттуда на него глядела его остроухая копия, при всей своей задумчивости не теряющая легкой невеселой усмешки из-под темных, из-за ряби на воде кажущихся ещё гуще, чем на самом деле, усов. Он и не заметил, как ступил в воду, и правой ноге стало противно мокро, –… а башмаки дырявые, – вода быстро впитывалась в старую обмотку и согревалась от тепла тела. Горячая влага раздражала ещё больше холода. – Пойдем отсюда. Скоро задождит.   
– И что, долго это будет... так? – не унимался одноглазый эльф, вышагивая след в след за сопящим от недовольства – вымокшей ногой или неприятным разговором? – лучником, все же не бросившим свое оружие на берегу.   
– Ты про моё великолепие? Давай я лучше объясню… – прервало потенциально длинный монолог то, что Седрик запнулся о кочку и только благодаря схватившей его за шиворот руке товарища не сломал носа о дерево.   
– Не стоит.   
– Лучше один раз узнать и молчать с умом, чем бесконечно блистать невежеством, – прислонившись спиной к стене близстоящей хибары, поучительно поднял указательный палец Седрик. Оба воззрились на этот палец, словно на его кончике хранилась и вот-вот должна была раскрыться основная мудрость разъяснения, но ничего не происходило, поэтому руку эльф опустил. – Так вот знай же, что не к добру пригревать в сердце своём зависть…   
– Косой как черт… Сколько уже за сегодня? Две бутылки? Три?   
– …Зависть, говорю, не пригревай, – задетый посяганием на своё спасение, Седрик засопел более недовольно, то и дело награждая собеседника порциями перегара. – Так вот что до этого, – пальцы бережливо, чуть ли не с трепетом коснулись жесткой поросли над верхней губой, – то природа. То… мужество. 

Теперь можно было облегченно вздохнуть и порадоваться, что очевидные факты пробили брешь в стене непонимания, и больше он ни слова не слышал. Но что это? Смех?   
И правда, догадка подтвердилась, стоило бросить взгляд на тщетно зажимающего себе рот Сегерима – тот откровенно и бессовестно позволял себе ржать в ладонь не хуже коня.   
– Этого тебе не хватало?.. Как скоро… как скоро все встало на места…   
– Это был пример, ко мне не обязательно относящийся, – выкидывая из головы едкое замечание товарища, Седрик, не желая продолжать пререкания, что только другого забавили и самому ему давались сейчас не без труда, направился в сторону леса, своим быстрым, хоть и совсем не ровным шагом давая понять – он не намерен терпеть рядом с собой далёких от умения здраво рассуждать людей, эльфов и прочих существ этого мира.   
Заставили ли его словно только ради потехи брошенные слова призадуматься? Нет, с чего бы. 

* * * 

– Седрик? 

От неожиданности позванный по имени вздрогнул и тут же зашипел, быстро слизывая появляющуюся из пореза на верхней губе кровь. Давно он не чувствовал металлического привкуса на языке.   
– Теперь чего?   
– Ничего. Не мешаю, – и то ли скоро прикрытая дверь скрипнула, то ли он слышал смешок, но эльфа оставили одного наедине с острой бритвой, куском мыла и маленьким старым зеркалом, прислоненным к бутылке на столе.


	5. Дрожь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос для любителей рандома: Загадываем число от 1 до 20, пишем рассказ о персонаже, переживающем страх, выпавший вам.
> 
> <14\. Гилофобия (боязнь леса)>

Шелест. Кажется, вовсе не звук потревоженной листвы, а непосредственная угроза. От того, что за этой листвой, от деревьев, на которых очень удобно прятаться, от самого леса.   
Каждый звук, чутко уловимый длинным ухом, заставляет сжать кулаки и зубы и принудить себя искать отвлечение - на что угодно, только бы не связанное с зеленой, обманчиво спокойной, глубокой и беспросветной ловушкой, в которую он угодил уже давно. Чем больше проходит времени, чем больше остаётся в памяти, тем он увереннее в том, что вход в ловушку остался слишком далеко позади, а выхода не имеется.   
И он ставит ловушки сам - в ответ, уподобляясь, пугая, предостерегая. Там, где может, и не только для себя: порой ему кажется, что братья не понимают опасности.   
Порой ему кажется, что они вообще мало что понимают.   
Он бы желал себе такого спокойствия в окружении бесконечно идеальной, созданной природой засады для врага и чудовища.   
Нельзя упустить ни следа, ни одного знака, что подскажет о присутствии угрозы. Такая потребность обязала многому выучиться за годы, и только после накопленного опыта он лучше понял фразу "меньше знаешь - крепче спишь." А не спалось порой от слова совсем - спасало только присутствие других "белок". Пока лес не смыкается лишь вокруг него одного, можно ещё уверенно держать в руках лук и сечь мечом; а чего он стоит один на один с мощью, таящей в себе живые ужасы из баек и тех, кто только и ждёт возможности подобраться ближе и всадить в спину нож? 

Пальцы касаются листвы, глаза закрыты - в темноте они только обманут: подстегнутое страхом воображение нарисует худшие его кошмары совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
Лес шумит.   
Холодный пот прошибает, и разочарование велико - руки снова дрожат, хотя остальное тело цепенеет - и ног не сдвинуть, словно корни деревьев обвили его, отняв возможность бежать прочь. Лагерь за спиной, совсем рядом, стоит только позвать на помощь, и... 

— Седрик, тебе бы спать.   
Невидимые корни отпускают его - видимо, испугавшись третьего в их "беседе"; следует выдох облегчения.   
— Мой сон давно отнят, остальное — только забытьё.   
— Не юли, водки тебе не будет, — командир скоя'таэлей уже побоку от него, как раз когда Седрик наконец открывает глаза. — Дозор в темноте ты не понесёшь, — то не укор, лишь озвучивание действительности, — так что выбор невелик.   
Одним кивком не отделаться, и Седрик добавляет только:   
— Скоро. Не переживай. 

Лагерь позади не шумит, оставляя его полностью наедине с неизвестностью за ветвями и листьями. Нужно прислушаться. Убедить себя, что не каждые звук и движение леса — попытка принести вред. Он пробовал много раз — и все были провальны. 

Уже жалея, что предпочёл ещё одну попытку почувствовать иные намерения леса спокойной прогулке назад до укрытия вместе с Иорветом, Седрик смыкает глаза, чудом не дрожа и не застывая в страхе снова.   
Резко шумит лес, и то, что иному показалось бы лишь ветром в кронах, для стоящего в центре своего страха — различимые слова. 

"Я заберу тебя".


	6. Охотники и жертвы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Превращаем персонажа в монстра из ведьмачьего бестиария
> 
> Примечания: сий ответ - своего рода сонгфик, "подходящий" монстр навеян текстом песни, да и только. 
> 
> Король и Шут - Ходит зомби

В темноте ему почти не видно, а ведет только нос. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Чужой страх в воздухе, пары спирта, приторная гниль — запахи нечеткие, нераздельные, словно взбитые вместе в плотную пену, заполнившую носовые щели. Обоняние больше не улавливает легкой сырости земли, а слух не воспринимает тихих шорохов. Однако то, что еще оставалось, успешно вело к возможности удовлетворения последней оставшейся потребности.   
Перед глазами словно черной краской размазали картину, и это злит, злит, когда он не может уследить за движением в этой плотной ночи, снова прибегает к нюху и ловит запах, так зловредно и словно нарочно уносимый порывом ветра. Едва ли не следует за этим порывом: непослушное тело само ведется следом, а странное подобие разума и слабая память подсказывают, что это полный абсурд.   
Охота идет в одиночку — Седрик слишком выделяется в стае: он даже имя свое помнит, хоть и сказать не может и своим не считает. Это лишь вещь, которую он больше не забывает, она вколочена в его голову, как и проржавевший длинный гвоздь. Из воды мертвый выбрался рано, а темным подземельям предпочел лес, где ему все равно покоя не было: кто-то вздумал ходить на него с вилами, в глубине чащи он получил стрелу, чье древко обломилось и так и осталось торчать в руке, цепляясь за кусты, а оттуда, где не ступала нога ни человеческая, ни эльфская, он еле уволок ноги, когда накеры сочли его еще слишком живым и пригодным к поеданию. Схватка между уродами была недолгой, и со сбежавшего одиночки, ведомого внутренним стремлением укрыться и спасти свою гнилую шкуру, только эту самую шкуру чуть и не содрали. Ему не было больно, но ошметки свисали с него, путаясь с грязными обрывками одежды, держащейся на одном только поясе. Весь этот наряд тоже имел привычку затруднять передвижение, болтаясь и пушась от истрепанности там, где был сух. 

Он снова теряет след, из груди рвется тихий рык, которого издающий его не слышит — не понимает, что принадлежит ему. Но вот — огонь! Ах, описать того странного резкого напряжения внутри, того внезапного вялого оживления Седрик больше не мог и названия этого чувства не знал, лишь последовал ему стремительно, видя теперь только дрожащее пятнышко света, мелькающее между темных вертикальных полос, которые он тоже больше никак не называл, но за которыми можно было прятаться. Он это и сделал в тот момент, когда горячий свет был совсем рядом, под вопль мазанул по воздуху прямо перед застланными влагой глазами. Сделалось так светло, что было больно.   
Свет пропал, но звук был только громче и совсем рядом. Этот дрожащий звук, режущий уши и говорящий только об одном — о страхе.   
Страх можно есть. 

Звук рвется, куда-то пропадает и появляется снова, пока под когти попадает то мягкое, то твердое, то что-то застревает. Страх уже внутри — вкусный, сочится вместе с горячей жидкостью на язык. От ее тепла ощущения меняются на спокойные, такие нечастые для него. Имени у них больше нет, но есть сила заставить убийцу опустить разбухшие веки и впиваться в живую плоть медленно, растягивая трапезу, сопровождаемую чавканьем и хрустом. Эти звуки теперь остаются единственными для Седрика, он не хочет слышать тихих шагов рядом, крадущийся остается без внимания — неживой занят разгрызанием твердой оболочки самого вкусного. Вкуса он не чувствует, зато не забывает, поедание чего вызывает то самое «оживление» тела. Пробивает череп зубами, пытается содрать, даже будто знает, как сделать это легче и быстрее добраться до того, что так особенно отличается от другого мяса. 

* * * 

Согнувшееся над трупом существо выглядит даже умиротворенным, думается ведьмаку, что стоит буквально в десяти шагах от места трапезы. Наверное, только блеск серебра попадает в боковое зрение монстра, что тут же заставляет его медленно повернуть башку и… почти выпрямиться? 

— Седрик, — тихо зовут по имени, и трупоед замирает. Что в глазах, будто слепых, подернутых белесой завесой? Правда ли что-то мелькает среди этой пустоты или ведьмак только ищет реакции, обманываясь? 

«Лицо» — измазанное в свежей крови, грязи и собственном гное — неподвижно. Если бы не острое ведьмачье зрение, в темноте силуэт бы выдавал совсем другое: выделяются заметно острые уши, стоящие колтунами короткие волосы — видно, и еще недавно живой крестьянин принял этого обитателя леса за живого эльфа. Но самый слабый свет открывает подробности в виде куда более острых зубов, неживого взгляда и синеватой, местами разбухшей и подгнивающей кожи — как часто бывает у тех, кто встретил свою смерть в воде. 

— На тебя заказ, Седрик, — короткое сообщение, словно бы ведьмак думает, что его слушают. Мертвец только смотрит на незваного гостя, неохотно выпуская из лап ужин, поднимаясь и не отводя кажущегося невидящим взгляда.   
Он ведь не знает, что его заказали те, кто и добился его жизни после смерти. К чему ему это знание? Он не помнит, как в отчаянии и не имея денег таскал спиртное у людей, и упившийся уж точно не думал над тем, что, возможно, отомстят ему не простым засаживанием ножа под рёбра, а отравой, прямо в спирт ее и подмешав. Для верности вору после смерти и гвоздь в голову вбили, и в реку скинули — чтобы уж наверняка.   
А теперь им в лес ходить страшнее прежнего — проводник и сторож в напасть обратился да тёплой плотью лакомится.   
И нет здесь никакого проклятия — берет досада убийцу чудовищ: средство против трупоеда одно. 

Имя звучит снова, как наивная попытка дать шанс тому, кто мертв заранее; серебро отражает свет, пришедший сверху, оттуда, куда головы мертвый давно не поднимает. Трупоед скалится.   
Убийца людей — не новое для него звание, ведь сменились у убийств лишь смысл и форма. Серебряный клинок яркой полосой сверкает во тьме, сбивает с толку, путает, не даёт уследить за собой.   
Мертвый чует знакомый запах — страх; страх, который поглотить не может: не знает, как сожрать самого себя.


	7. Туман на красной тропе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Тебе было видение своей же смерти? Именно поэтому ты сказал Геральту что "так надо"?

Не вырваться. Позади — стена, впереди — дорога. Кажется, где-то в конце её не только цель, но обрыв — невидимый, скрытый неизвестностью тумана. Стена стоит позади всегда. В отличие от плотного тумана впереди, за ней нет мути, она прозрачна и чиста, но не все за ней видно хорошо. Вблизи за стеной — вчерашний день, яркий и чёткий при всех своих унылости и однообразии. Стоит вглядеться дальше через это стекло, станет видно прошедший год; а где-то совсем далеко фоном прыгают отрывки и образы, четкие и резкие по сравнению с мутными днями быта и рутины, с которыми они и перемешаны.   
Ладони лежат на едва ощутимом стекле стены, давят, желая разломить её и коснуться образов во второй раз. Но дозволено лишь смотреть, только хозяину обитателей "застенья" этого недостаточно. Он хочет идти, не оставаться на месте, и неведомая сила тянет его, вот только тянет вперёд, туда, куда ему совсем не хочется; это противно его воле, и прекратить сопротивление заставляет разве что резкая боль, ослабляющая, делающая подвластным и легко управляемым. Он не принадлежит больше себе и чувствует себя вихрем ветра — настолько скоро его тянет через холодный, пробирающий до костей туман, что так пугает до сих пор. 

"Дом". Место, где Седрик живёт уже давно, место, ставшее лишь крышей над головой. Эльфу оно не родное, но важное, и уж лучше оно будет чужим, затхлым, настолько знакомо враждебным и даже последним, чем обетованным и ни разу не замаячившим в холодном тумане. 

Чародейка. Он видел её раньше, да что там, ещё пару дней назад долго с ней беседовал, иногда пытаясь уговорить разделить бутылку спиртного, от чего та отказывалась и только продолжала расспрашивать, — а расспрашивала она немало — и Седрик рассказывал, говорил, то не совсем охотно, то не в силах унять заплетающийся язык.   
Теперь она снова приходит, и с шевелящихся губ её не слетает и звука, но эльф знает, что это просьба. Просьба, в которой он не откажет. 

Солнце. Оно начинает слепить, стоит облакам, тяжелеющим серостью, немного разойтись. Как всегда, к полудню город шумит своей скучной жизнью, в которой один день едва можно отличить от другого. Разве что, кажется, на виселице на главной площади болтаются другие тела, что неделю назад. Или все же нет? Туман начинает их обволакивать, растворяя в себе и утягивая прочь, назад, куда уже не вернуться, но где они оживут и будут картинкой за стеклом. 

Запах. В комнате, куда они пробрались, запах стоит смешанный: аромат едва сладких духов в воздухе переплетается в противном сочетании с слабым душком неживой плоти и почти полностью перебивающими его парами формалина. Вероятно, в чьи-то любопытные руки попалось редкое существо, теперь уже на белом свете не живущее. 

Хруст. Он не слышится, скорее, чувствуется, отдаётся через пальцы в кисти, в локти, в плечи, и счастье, что хруст этот не в них, а в чужой шее. Пальцы ещё сжимают голову, которую весом тела тянет на пол. Он отпускает, не обращая внимания на грохот. 

Свет. Свет нарушает легкий полумрак комнаты, врываясь из распахнутой двери. 

Боль. Её приходится преодолеть, чтобы наградить ей же того, кто и причинил. 

Темнота. Сон. Боль. Ступени, мостовая, земля — все в темно-красных пятнах, растущих на глазах и тянущихся следом, куда ни пойди. Слабость. 

Путь снова погружается в туман, смазывается перед глазами. Насильно ведомого тянет дальше — не вырваться, не перевести дыхания, спираемого все сильнее, не остаться позади. 

Вода. Ёе шум совсем рядом, и отчего-то становится спокойно, как в детстве перед сном, в тёплой постели, мягкой, как трава, что сжимают руки, что мнётся под телом. И правда, хочется спать, закрыть глаза, только Седрик этого не делает, старается даже не то что не зажмуриться лишний раз, даже не моргнуть, но... так тихо, так необычно пусто в голове, что пустота эта даже приятна ему. И все это так верно. Глаза закрываются сами. 

Проснувшись резко, Седрик сел на кровати рывком. В голове было все так же ясно.   
Грустно.   
Досадно.   
Лучше бы она разрывалась от боли.   
Нагретая постель сбита в ком.   
Вздох дался чуть судорожно, но желанно глубоко, когда Седрик потёр ладонями лицо, пытаясь прогнать едва заметные тени образов перед глазами. 

Чем дальше сдвигается чертова стена, тем дольше холодные руки тумана держат его на тропе, на которую раньше времени не дозволено забредать никому, кроме тех, кто научился этот туман обходить; иногда Седрика заносит и далеко за обрыв, где он вынужден наблюдать скорбь и радость ещё не случившегося, которого он никогда не увидит сам. Чем сильнее он противится, тем больнее ему, и тем чётче слышатся ему в его кошмаре голоса тех, кто уже нашёл свой обрыв. 

Стук. Дверь не пришлось открывать: гость, а вернее сказать, гостья, сама зашла в хату; беспокойный взгляд её нашёл эльфа, который, кажется, был нисколько не удивлён визиту.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Седрик.


	8. Праздничный сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Отвечающие, под Новый год в качестве подарка от Дедушки Мороза вы получаете своего персонажа (желательно живого, но кто знает, через что ему пришлось пройти, пересылаясь из Ведьмилэнда Почтой России). Опишите вашу встречу

Говорят, любое выбивающее из колеи событие надо принимать как вызов. Вызов в виде забытых дома ключей я категорически принимать не хотел, стоя перед запертой дверью и тихо шепча волшебные матерные слова, которые, к сожалению, ситуации не помогали. Завалы по домашней работе, тягомотина с учебой - совершенно обычные вещи для студента - злили неимоверно.

\- Говорят, под Новый Год, - голос раздался совсем рядом - насмешливый и словно развеселенный моим положением, - что ни пожелается...  
\- Все всегда к чертям идёт, - эти издевки злили лишь больше, и на их источник мне захотелось взглянуть. 

Санта. Ряженый, конечно. Красный костюм, мешок, все дела. 

\- Все всегда сбывается, - закончил он наконец известное четверостишие.  
\- Конечно. Хочу тогда себе домового эльфа, - раздражение нарастало. - Чтобы ночью вылезал и дела делал, как в сказках.   
\- Ребёнок, - только и был ответ. "Санта" качнул лишь головой. - Ступай домой, - его рука толкнула дверь, и та плавно открылась внутрь. 

Ещё больше выбешенный всем этим ребячеством, зайдя в дом, я хлопнул дверью, и лишь затем растерял всю злость, осознав, что ключ мне не понадобился. 

* * *

Новогодний вечер прошёл более чем тихо - если не учесть громыхающего фейерверка за окном. Слегка подшофе и очень подоливье, я не сразу понял, что в моей комнате слишком много шума. Присутствие соседей в моем личном помещении, уж тем более за полночь, мне было не по душе, но все вопросы отпали, сменившись удивлением, стоило мне наткнуться на полу перед входом довольно большую коробку. Пустая, лежащая почти что под елкой, что только и давала света в темной комнате. Отпнув коробку, хрустнувшую порванной подарочной бумагой, ногой к стене, я прислушался и включил свет.

У противоположной стены, роясь на нижней полке шкафа, сидел незваный гость, которого распознать было трудно, пока он не вылез из-за тени стола с двумя бутылками, надежно и бережно хранимыми мной в шкафу.

\- Седрик, блять, - не знаю, что меня поражало больше: факт появления эльфа здесь, наглость, с которой "белка" присвоил мои запасы бухла или легкость, с которой он их обнаружил.

Упомянутый отставил бутылки на стол, поднял примирительно руки и чуть не потерял равновесие, смотря на меня неясно, но отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться; вид был в какой-то степени даже серьезный, упрямый, но картину разрушил голос.

\- Я эт-та, ща все будет. И дела, и все, - наверное, это были его слова. Глупо было бы ожидать, что Седрик трезв. С другой стороны, я его вообще не ожидал. Однако, удивляться я буду утром, когда у самого голова прояснится.  
\- Вот вали на кухню и делай их, - я указал на дверь, и эльф, подхватив свою находку, криво зашагал прочь. 

Ночью я пожалел раз десять: шум с кухни не давал уснуть, и успокаивало только то, что это оправдается. Это для порядка. Стихло все только к шести утра, и стало интересно - он просто пропал? Или где-то спрятался?   
О том, что я решил это выяснить, я тоже пожалел.

Побитые тарелки в раковине не радовали глаз, также как и бутылочные осколки у окна. Остальные бутылки были целы - аккуратной горкой сложенные на плите, они рисковали скатиться в любой момент. На столе также обнаружилась миска с неприятным содержимым, происхождение которого можно было отследить по луже жижи, тянущейся по столу и полу до валяющегося тела, этой жижей переваренной еды почти что дышащей.   
На всякий случай я себя ущипнул, хотя никогда не доверял этому методу. Мой новогодний подарок оказался не сном, и этот подарок расплатится сполна.

\- Седрик, - пришлось толкать его в спину, но тот лишь замычал, а после и не отзывался. - Ну и ладно, главное, живой. Научу тебя тыкать по клавишам, будешь мне дедлайны перевыполнять.

Говорят, любое выбивающее из колеи событие надо принимать как вызов. А под Новый Год правда может что-то сбыться.


	9. Пироги с порошком (бонус)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Испеките пирожков или отсыпьте порошков  
> ____________________________________
> 
> Все по порядку: порошки - для веселья, пирожки - пища. Пища для размышлений.

его любили аэн сеидхе  
полезен нам провидец наш  
а он свалил к проклятым дхойне  
алкаш

он был бы эльфом как с картины  
такой невиданной красы  
но был подвох весьма заметный  
усы

я сегерим признаюсь честно  
как водка в этом бутыле  
что сорок градусов горишь нет  
на дне

я как никто един с природой  
я ветер я река я лес  
да седрик но зачем на дуб ты  
залез

***

я был бы в будущем счастливым  
мечтал вояка молодой  
а седрик на него смотрел и  
виденье с плахой вспоминал

когда ты видишь чуть за гранью  
полезным можешь стать весьма  
помочь в беде спасти от смерти  
уже все зная о цене

чем меньше знаешь чаще дремлешь  
знал седрик очень хорошо  
и потому он ночью каждой  
пил сам с собой на брудершафт


	10. Старая память

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Дружишь с белками?

Особенно холодный вечером зимний лес встречал входящего в него довольно недоброжелательно: в снегу можно было легко запнуться за коренья, ранняя темень не сильно играла на руку, а в голых ветках кустов путалась поклажа, которую приходилось тащить на плечах. Седрик шагал неторопливо, хотя при всех его знаниях о местных обитателях даже он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Так ненароком наступишь на гнездо какой-то твари и пропадёшь раньше, чем определило Предназначение, в которое Седрик, впрочем, по понятным причинам верил.

Цель была совсем близка - вот она, поляна, веками ранее облюбованная язычниками, что оставили после себя лишь устрашающие теперь в полутьме каменные столбы с высеченными на них искаженными лицами. Оставалось только подняться на пригорок к старому дереву, не издавая слишком много шума. Эльф подкинул свою ношу на плечах, не давая ей соскользнуть; тюк, что он держал изо всех сил замерзающими пальцами, был не очень легкий. Уверенно он направился мимо каменных истуканов на пригорок, надеясь, что труды его не напрасны, только далеко не ушёл, услышав короткий свист сзади. Остановившись, он не оборачивался, но на всякий случай потянулся к своему охотничьему ножу, запрятанному в складках драной одежды на поясе; успокоился только тогда, когда услышал негромкий переговор на родной речи.

\- Не лучшие места для ночных прогулок, особенно для предавших seidhe, - чуть недовольно произнёс вышедший вперёд эльф, чьего лица Седрик почти не мог разглядеть в темноте. - Тебя стоит отвести обратно к dh'oine или ты сам найдёшь дорогу?  
\- Сам, - отвечал Седрик, опуская тюк на снег, - только с пустыми руками пойду.

Скоя'таэль обошёл мешок, кажется, рассматривая его так, как мог.  
\- Оно нам особо не пригодится, если там, конечно, не ключ к победе Aen Seidhe.  
\- Он именно там, - голоса обоих были спокойны, а к напряжению в этом общении Седрик давно привык: он знал, где опасные границы. - Старые меха, одежда, солонина... Я нашёл немного, но на некоторых хватит.

Глухой звук - скоя'таэль чуть подпнул мешок:  
\- Подачки принёс.  
\- Если все перемёрзнут, воевать за величие расы будет некому.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга в темноте - Седрик знал, что они и вслепую поймут эмоции. И ещё он знал, что от его "подачек" не откажутся: братья его гордые, но не глупые, повыделываются и примут, что принесено. Может, ему и стоило бы приходить чаще, да только он вообще зарекался иметь дело с бывшими идеями, разборками и войной. Война не идёт мимо него, потому и говорят, что он опустил руки. Седрик и сам знал, что смирился, а потому понимал, почему другие этого не сделают. Потому война войной, идеи идеями, а морозной зимой он не мог не принести братьям те мелочи, что имел. И ни нынешние склоки и фырканья носом, ни его "новая" жизнь не могли стать препятствием.

\- Хочешь к нам, назад? - тихо спросил "белка", кажется, зная ответ. И Седрик покачал отрицательно головой. - А на вечер, посидеть со всеми?  
\- Может быть, в другой раз, - хотя хотелось, жуть как хотелось. Но он нужен там, в деревне. Не выходило отторженной жизни - теперь его помощь пригодилась простым людям.

Вроде бы, ему понимающе кивнули. Затем потрепали по плечу - совсем по-родному, по-братски.  
\- Приходи тогда, если решишь. Ты... свой. Все ещё. Va faill, - скоя'таэль достаточно неловко и быстро свернул их разговор, подхватил мешок и скрылся за деревьями.

Седрик ощутил, что он неслабо замёрз, пока стоял на одном месте. Нужно было возвращаться - из беличьего дома в людской.


	11. Спаситель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Если ваш герой умер — спасите его чудесным способом (чем чудеснее/неправдоподобнее/упоротее, тем лучше!)

Боль то отступала, то приливала снова - пульсирующая от раны по всему телу, пророчащая только темноту и пустоту. Потративший последние жизненные силы на разговор с ведьмаком эльф едва мог вздохнуть. Седрик закрыл глаза - или он просто больше не мог удерживать век? - и уронил голову на плечо. Он словно снова был в одном из своих снов, только на этот раз более ощутимо, по-настоящему. Словно он сам становился частью этой другой, темной и ненавидимой им реальности, только выбраться из неё ему уже не дозволялось. Седрик попытался сделать вздох - у него едва вышло.  
"Наконец," - внезапно подумал он остатком сознания, проваливаясь в темноту и внезапно ощущая совсем иное перед собой - свет и тепло. Он уже ничего не видел, только чувствовал в последний миг перед тем, как полностью уйти из этого мира.

Пробуждение было... почти что приятным. Конечно, если сравнивать с обычным состоянием похмелья почти каждым утром. Размякший на постели, Седрик совсем не хотел скидывать мягкое одеяло, покрывающее его по грудь, и поднимать голову с не менее мягкой и даже немного прохладной подушки. Откуда у него вообще такая подушка?  
"Я ведь умер," - вспомнил он и тут же снова успокоился: вопросы сами собой отметались, когда ты был в раю, а в том, что вокруг него рай, Седрик перестал сомневаться, потрогав мягкую и чистую ткань своей постели. Конечно, при жизни он представлял это все несколько иначе: Сады Яблонь воспринимались немного более буквально. Вероятно, не хватало травы, деревьев, источников чистой воды и нектара, а ещё других почивших эльфов, что обрели новую жизнь в мире спокойствия. Но тем, что было, Седрик тоже был доволен. Сумев разлепить глаза, он увидел над собой полог постели и много света. Самого обычного, не сильно отличавшегося от привычного ему утреннего света.  
Седрик решил сделать вдох поглубже, и тут же нарушил тишину бранью: в груди и животе резануло болью, да так, что он готов был свернуться в клубок. "Неужели даже здесь мне придётся жить с прежними ранами?" - и мысли эти скорее были о пророческих видениях, чем о физических увечьях.

Негромко открылась дверь. Легкие шаги были едва слышны. Женский голос что-то говорил, но Седрик едва мог разобрать слова, кроме последних.  
\- ...будет лучше. Потом я позову господина.  
Седрик понял, что почти что у его рта держат бутылёк с жидкостью, и, судя по всему, хотят, чтобы он ее выпил. Не противясь привычкам и думая, что хуже уже не будет, он залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое, оказавшееся весьма неприятным на вкус.  
\- Вот, хорошо, - женщина забрала пустой бутылёк, а Седрик смог отойти от боли и разглядеть ее. Одетая в серое, она была весьма непримечательна, разве что...  
"Dh'oine?, - уши ее были совершенно круглые, ничуть не похожие на эльфийские, да и ростом та была мелка. - Откуда здесь могут быть dh'oine?"  
Его снова оставили в одиночестве, предоставив время для того, чтобы он мог прийти в себя, а также осмотреться. Он был в довольно просторной жилой комнате, судя по всему, отдельной спальне. Свет был и правда солнечный - он лился из широких окон на постель, полог и большой мягкий ковёр. Как бы тут ни было уютно и спокойно, рай это напоминало все меньше. С другой стороны, кем он, Седрик, был, чтобы решать, каким должен быть загробный мир?

Дверь снова отворилась, не издав ни звука. В спальню вошёл эльф - в этом Седрик не усомнился, приметив его рост и телосложение, да и то, как он держался. Люди совсем другие. Вошедший создавал контраст с окружающим его светом - длинные чёрные волосы, спадающие за плечи, темные одежды, явно дорогие, но выглядящие просто, этот свет словно поглощали в себя, и только почти белоснежная кожа лица и рук вместе с синими глазами почти что светились в этом темном обрамлении.  
\- Ты проснулся, - голос эльфа звучал нейтрально, констатирующе. - Надеюсь, тебе немного лучше. Если тяжело говорить, я понимаю, только кивни.  
\- Я ведь умер? - с надеждой смог спросить Седрик. Это, на самом деле, был единственный вопрос, который волновал его сейчас больше всего.

Эльф не спешил с ответом, опустившись на край постели и смотря на Седрика изучающе, даже с любопытством.  
\- А тебе хотелось бы быть в мире ином?  
Seidhe коротко кивнул, не желая скрывать, что своей обещанной пророчествами смерти он уж очень долго ожидал.  
\- Тогда я, наверное, могу немного тебя обрадовать - ты и правда в ином мире.

В этих словах Седрик чувствовал подвох, да и тому, кто не особо походил на погибшего, верить не хотелось.  
\- Тогда откуда здесь dh'oine?  
\- Если коротко, ее забрали из твоего мира уже давно. Сейчас у неё лучшая жизнь тут, несмотря на обязанности.  
\- Тут - это где?

Все больше и больше seidhe убеждался в том, что умереть спокойно ему не дали, но пазл в голове никак не собирался.

\- В Тир на Лиа, - отозвался хозяин этого места, не отрывая своего взгляда с невольного гостя. - В мире Aen Elle. Ты ведь слышал о таком?

Ещё бы ему не слышать. Вечные байки про то, как братский народ придёт ради спасения обездоленных и приведёт их всех в лучший мир кому-то казались правдой, а кому-то сильно осточертели. Седрик относился ко второй категории.

\- И что делаю здесь Я? - перешёл он к следующему вопросу, теряя всякий интерес к личности напротив него. Скорее всего, один из тех, кому как раз и было наплевать.  
\- Скажем так, дело в некоторых твоих особенностях.

Elle выжидал следующих вопросов, но Седрик молчал. Его не заботили новые обстоятельства. Лишь было досадно, что он выжил. Вероятно, что-то придётся начать заново. Вероятно, кому-то нужны его видения. И не более.

\- Отдыхай, - внезапно дотронулись до его руки, совсем коротко, но словно поддерживающе. - У тебя теперь много времени. Ещё успеем наговориться.  
\- Ты можешь вернуть меня назад?  
\- Могу ли? Да, легко. Но мы об этом ещё успеем поговорить. Тебе нужно залечить раны.


	12. О фисштехе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Ваш персонаж когда-нибудь пробовал фисштех? Если да, то какие были последствия?

— Тебе стало заметно лучше.

— Здорово, правда? — Седрик улыбался, поигрывая в руке одной из стрел, которым он чинил оперение. Другой скоя'таэль, Кальмиан, что сидел рядом на прогнивающем бревне, едва заметно кивнул, словно и не радуясь за соратника.

— Твои видения стали меньше тебя мучить? — негромко уточнил Кальмиан, не отрываясь от работы.

Седрик задумался. Да, определенно, меньше... По крайней мере, те, что были, либо не были похожи на правду, либо вовсе не мучили, даже порой успокаивали. Те немногие, что он теперь видел раз в несколько суток, когда ему внезапно хотелось уснуть.

— Они перестали меня тревожить, — ответил он, не сводя взгляд со стрелы в руке. — Мне правда лучше, ты прав, — для большей убедительности добавил Седрик.

Ответа он не получил, но нисколько не занервничал: вечер только начался, чинить стрелы придётся ещё долго, поговорить они успеют. Седрика несколько раздражало только то, что ему не давалось работы "посущественнее". Будучи неглупым, он понимал, что хорошие стрелы и лук в правильных руках — залог смерти врага, но только сейчас ему хотелось как раз взять лук, а не сидеть часами напролёт над рутинной работой; отправиться с небольшим отрядом к стенам Флотзама и устроить трепку расслабившимся dh'oine, заодно набрав продовольствия своему отряду. Он должен был делать действительно важные вещи.

"Нечестно. Невозможно. Я больше не вынесу."

Бросив стрелу наземь, Седрик поднялся и без комментариев направился к одной из палаток. Сейчас командир отряда должен был быть на месте, если только он не успел ускользнуть куда-то после недавнего прибытия со своего поста.

— Иорвет, — позвал Седрик, едва откинув полог, — есть разговор.

— Это не может подождать, раз ты ворвался ко мне, — констатирующий укор в голосе командира остался Седриком незамечен. — Говори уже.

— Я возьму других лучников и отправлюсь к городу. Со стороны реки. Они не будут ожидать, — план казался невероятно гениальным.

Иорвет помолчал и не сразу поднял на скоя'таэля проницательный взгляд единственного глаза.

— Тебе жить надоело – так и скажи, я устрою что-то более полезное и для тебя лично.

—Ты не понимаешь, я принесу нам еду и... - тут он оборвался, прикусив язык: чуть не сказал лишнего. Но Иорвет понял. — Я сделаю это! — Седрик схватил командира за руку, словно бы так его слова стали намного убедительнее, но тот руку тут же отдернул, нахмурившись более прежнего.

— Тебе надо завязывать. Иди и займись делом, если ещё можешь.

— Но...

— Седрик, ты полезен там, где хотя бы можешь что-то выполнить.

Седрик сжал зубы, но ничего не ответил и вышел прочь. Ему нужно было отвлечься, отвлечься сильно. В запасах ещё было достаточно водки... но сперва работа, что продлится до самой ночи.

А ночью есть водка, есть друзья, есть их помощь, и плевать на беспокойство. Все видят, что стало лучше. Он тоже стал лучше. Он просит и получает – за небольшие услуги с накинутыми монетами можно заиметь неплохую порцию фисштеха, втянуть носом до последней крупицы, последней пылинки – главное не чихнуть; а водку уже никто не пьёт – только он сам уносит себе ещё бутылку жидкости, зная, что эта его ночь не для сна, а для радостных дум и выпивки.

Все идёт не так, и Седрик не знает, в какой момент. Вроде бы он хорошо проводил время – и вот уже стоит на четвереньках, замаранный своей блевотой и хватающийся пальцами за землю, которая норовит укатиться прочь, словно шар; небо бесконечно падает набок вместе с высоким лесом; он пригибается к земле снова, сплевывая желчь.  
А потом он лежит и не помнит себя – словно спит снова в объятиях главного невидимого врага из своей головы – непрошеного будущего, и умирает каждую секунду, чудом хватая воздух ртом в последний момент. Его шатает сильнее, вокруг становится шумно, голоса его сна чётче обычного – давят, хватают его тело, держат; они сильнее прежнего, и Седрик уже не может выносить их, теряя сознание.

— ...слишком долго, — первые слова, что слышно через пелену. — ...наша вина... — отрывки все чётче, как и тяжесть в теле. Ему очень плохо.

— ...больше не... — Седрик не хочет улавливать суть, он не хочет ничего. Совсем ничего. Может быть только, чтобы закончилось все, особенно его жизнь. — ...бесполезно...

Бесполезность - большой груз для других.

Он лежит, не двигаясь, и с трудом открывает глаза. Тошнит. Тяжело.

С ним не говорят. Он уже сам все знает, но не будет думать сейчас. Седрик закрывает глаза снова. Он знает, что пора уходить.


	13. Отвар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Ваш персонаж пьет отвар сивушки обыкновенной в ночь Саовины(сильный галлюциноген).

\- Ну и что, решил попробовать?

В голосе Анешки смешок — она верит, что эльф на старости лет пойдет на многое, в том числе на глупости, но ради цели.

\- Ты ведь говорила, что есть шанс, - Седрик пожимает плечами, смотря на свою знакомую и соседку. Биндюга глушь мелкая, от знакомств не убежишь, а некоторые из них даже полезны. Вот и травница помогает — почти за так, только порой проводить в лес просит. Сейчас она мешает потертой ложкой в миске, что на огне; запах стоит дурманящий. И то ли травница привыкла, то ли седриков нюх был сегодня особенно восприимчив — а бьет в ноздри от пара над миской такой тяжелой и яркой сыростью, что Седрик аж вспоминает скоя`таэльские грибные похлебки. Живот в ответ на воспоминания урчит.

\- Выпьешь, как остынет, - в бутылку не переливает, ставит на стол так. Анешка не любит растрачиваться, и оно понятно, хоть Седрик и мог бы снабжать ее тарой бесперебойно.  
\- Перекроет?

Травница неопределенно пожимает плечами.

Делать варево они сговорились уже неделю как — стоило Анешке сболтнуть эльфу, как можно было бы «поправить» его видения. Не прогнать — так обратить в неправдивые, ложные, путаные, бессмысленные. А с приближением Саовины Седрику и так становилось особенно дурно, потому принялись вдвоем искать редкий ингредиент для варева еще за дни.

\- Спасибо, Анешка, - миска остывает, эльф ждет, не поднимаясь с места. - Хуже мне уже не станет.

Относит отвар домой — бережно, аккуратнее, чем последнюю водку. На окне жижа остывает быстрее, пока Седрик одевается потеплее. Анешка предупреждала, что захотеться на воздух может сильно, а воздух вечером холодный. Тянет покурить — да нечего; Седрик покорно ждет остывания, сортируя бутылки в сумерках.  
Выпив наконец варево, он не ложится спать. Поздний вечер манит на прогулку, а может все дело лишь в том, что эльфу такое желание предсказали.  
Ноги ведут сами привычной тропой меж корней и луж. Седрик оглядывается, слушая лес. Лес говорит. Говорит четче обычного, понятно, громко, каждым листком, даже теми, что хрустят под ногами, говорит скрипом веток под ветром и шумом полуголых кустов. О том, что эльфу здесь рады, о том, что без него пусто, что мало осталось птиц в эти холода, что речка по утрам уже начнет застывать; говорит о прошлом, об эльфах, что прячутся за кустами — только руку протяни. Седрик руку тянет, отодвигая танцующие перед глазами черные ветви — ловит только воздух, но смотрят на него по-прежнему горящие глаза, не моргающие, внимательные. Смотрят и сбоку, и сзади — то ли Седрик это замечает, то ли знает. Бежать прочь? О нет, на него не охотятся. Сотни взглядов провожают эльфа, пока он идет дальше прежней дорогой. Сотни голосов шепчут воспоминания. Ни боли, ни страха Седрик больше не испытывает — вокруг вовсе не те призраки, что мучают его ночами.

Дорога оканчивается на поляне с холмом — той самой, куда Седрик водил травницу по её просьбам. Там его ждут те, кого совсем не ждал он: другие Seidhe, одетые в белое и развешивающие факела на ритуальном дереве. Пламя у факелов синее, холодное, не бросается на ветви; кажется, что легко можно потрогать и не ожечься.  
\- Что ты принес нам? - одна из Seidhe выходит из толпы; ростом не уступает Седрику, но свет, что идет от ее одежд и мраморной кожи, делает ее больше. - Мы ничего не нашли возле твоего дома.  
\- Нет у меня ничего, - отвечает Седрик, уходя в сторону; его преследуют, идя по кругу. Взгляда от эльфки он оторвать не может — та едва усмехается, не выпуская его из круга, по которому они вдвоем теперь ходят. - Я такой же, как вы.

Свист ветра? Или крики раздаются среди толпы? Seidhe скалятся, словно голодные звери, образы их мечутся перед глазами, сносимые пеленой их собственной белизны.

\- Ты еще не такой, как мы, - смеется эльфка недобро, разводя руки в стороны и взмахивая оборванными рукавами своих одежд. - Потому ты должен платить сегодня.

\- Мне нечем, - Седрик замирает, эльфка тоже. Кажется, круг других Seidhe cужается, и она отступает назад, позволяя толпе пожирать расстояние до эльфа, и только голос ее все еще по-прежнему громкий:

\- Тогда танцуй с нами!

Танцевать Седрик умел разве что на столе, пьяным и добрых двадцать лет назад. Но и сейчас он не робеет, лишь оглядываясь и понимая, что его ждут. Все ждут, словно зрелища. Тем не менее, он делает шаг вбок, глядя, как волной остальные в ту же сторону наклоняются; шаг в другую сторону — и толпа снова следует за ним. Поворот — и его хватают за руки, совсем невесомо и в то же время до ужаса крепко; его тянут по очереди в разные стороны, пока остальные не образуют круги , в один из которых включен и сам Седрик. Ритм бьется в голове — и под него каждый в круге бьет землю ногами, то ступая все быстрее и быстрее, то вовсе останавливаясь и склоняясь назад, словно листья под ветром. С бьющим ритмом появляются крики, стоны и вой, складывающиеся в одну большую мелодию, что скользит перед глазами вперемешку с бледными цепями рук. Кажется, Седрик и сам кричит в этой песне боли и дикости, и его перекидывают в соседний круг, сдирая по пути верхнюю одежду. Ему не холодно, когда вскоре с него слетает все, включая исподнее.

Несут факелы. Пляска не останавливается, а синее пламя все ближе. Слишком близко. Эльф пытается увернуться от огня, но нещадное жжение холода настигает его. Крики перенимают и другие, двигаясь в такт его рваным движениям, но не отпуская. Седрик не борется, лишь пытается не позволить жечь снова, но тщетно рвется он прочь от пронзающих его со всех сторон факелов; словно игрушка на нитках он трясется в стороны, и сотни его мучителей рвутся вместе с ним в судорогах, пока кожа не начинает поглощать мучающий огонь. Седрик слышит его биение внутри се6я и пускается в диикий пляс, словно не принадлежащий себе; с ним возобновляют безумный танец и остальные, и каждый считает своим долгом раствориться в ударе о горящего синим пламенем эльфа. Седрик только и успевает ощутить тысячи чужих мыслей и знаний, после чего они навсегда покидают его, не оставляя в памяти и следа. Руки и ноги его холодеют, но не грудь — в сердце горит вселившийся огонь.

Общий крик и вой нарастает. Еще едва живой Седрик воет в унисон, падая наземь и выпуская со вздохом горячий дым, краем глаза замечает краснеющие от восхода верхушки деревьев и погружается во тьму.

* * *

\- …и даже не помнишь, как я тебя привела домой, - едва слушает он Анешку, что обтирает ледяные его конечности. - … безумец… ...всю ночь…

\- Это твои грибы, - наконец отвечает Седрик, только сделав несколько глотков теплой воды. - Но я сам вино…

\- Стала бы я редкие грибы на такое тратить, - ворчит травница, и, встречая более чем удивленный взгляд, поясняет. - Оно бы тебе навредило. Я решила, что отвар из простых грибов тебя хотя бы накормит, - виновато она отводит взгляд.

\- Ты… обманула?

\- Не обманула, а хотела заставить поверить и успокоиться. Чародейки называют это цалепо… плетебо… или как там…

Седрик не отвечал. Слишком его, живого, потрепало этой ночью мертвых.


	14. Сопровождение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вопрос: Songfic на любимую песню  
> 1/3  
> ___________________________________________  
> Примечание отвечающей:
> 
> Так как выбрать одну из трех прекрасных трудно, будут три текста. К первой предложение к дорогим читателям заглянуть в перевод, который прилагается - для полноты картины.
> 
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/schandmaul/euch_zum_geleit.html

Почему не так больно, как должно быть?

При смерти, говорят, несется жизнь перед глазами: Седрик, у которого перед глазами носилось обычно не только прошлое, почувствовал привкус лжи, смакуя эту фразу из последних сил. Боль от ран стала за четверть часа настолько привычной, что казалось, он живет с ней всю жизнь. В том была и доля правды.

Пропадали мысли. Пропадало былое, а слабые вздохи — каждый как последний — приносили только облегчение: словно впервые за много лет они перестали быть принужденными. Будь Седрик в состоянии получше, он бы усмехнулся над тем, что только перед смертью вернул себе свободу. Конечно, не такую, о какой кричат молодые эльфы из партизанских отрядов, но не менее настоящую и желанную.

Освобождение.

Как они теперь там, без него? Жаль, что узнают быстро. Расстроятся? Иорвет, старый друг — несомненно. Киаран? Очень вероятно. А с ними и еще несколько десятков скоя’таэлей, которым имя «Седрик» говорит хоть что-то — хорошее или не очень. Попадет ли он в Сад? Седрик перестал верить в лучшую жизнь после смерти. Он станет частью леса, в котором умрет. На его костях вперемешку с чужими вырастут деревья, а плоть напитает их — если накеры не все пожрут.

Мысли эти неслись через уходящий разум Седрика молнией, и он только сумел чуть приподнять уголок губ, не открывая глаз. Он останется в лесу, который берёг в свои последние годы. И будь он духом после того, как покинет мир живых — не останется в скорби или отчаянии. Он многое сделал правильно.


End file.
